


Not a poem 3

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Not a poem 3

The heavens opened for me  
And out of the rain  
But not quite of this world  
With armfuls of tattoos   
Of all the fantastical seacreatures 

And a narwhal's horn  
But insisted it was unicorn  
Found on the beach - a sea horse  
Next to a couple of stones  
Only one of which was obsessionally blue


End file.
